Character Figurines
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' In Resident Evil: Code Genesis, you can unlock various figures from the game that say a little snippet of sentences, just as you could do in RE: 5 and in RE: 4. Some are already available in the beginning, but others have to be unlocked through certain (easy) means. 1. Chris Redfield (BSAA) *Quote: "We have to give it our best!" 2. Rose Bedford (Default) *Quote: "I'm gonna kick your ass!" 3. Chris (Apocalypse) *Quote: "Shoot him down!" 4. Chris (Jamaican) *Quote: "Good job!" 5. Alex (Umbrella Executive) *Quote: "Welcome to the end, my dear." 6. Alex (Scientist) *Quote: "You are ready for the New World..." 7. Rose (Scientist) *Quote: "I'm here for you!" 8. Rose (Night Lady) *Quote: "Don't worry. I got it." 9. Rose (Apocalypse) *Quote: "I'm ready to fight!" 10. Wesker (Apocalypse) *Quote: "Do you think you can defeat me?" 11. Wesker (Uroboros) *Quote: "ARRRRRRRRGGG!!!!" 12. Jill (Apocalypse) *Quote: "I think I got it!" 13. Claire Redfield (Huntress) *Quote: "I got your back!" 14. Ivan (Junkyard Dog) *Quote: "I will fight..." 15. Ivan (WW2 Soldier) *Quote: *A Russian Curse* 16. Leon (Government) *Quote: "You're not alone." 17. Leon (R.P.D.) *Quote: "Go! Go!" (Gunshot) 18. Ada Wong (Red Dress) *Quote: "Heh... I'm ready." 19. Ada (Japanese School Girl) *Quote: "Come and get it, handsome!" 20. HUNK *Quote: "For the sake of the mission, I will succeed!" 21. Karl Taylor *Quote: "I wonder how you will taste..." 22. G-Adult *Quote: ROAR!!! 23. Reaper X *Quote: (Inhuman chirping and screaming) 24. Alpha Tyrant *Quote: (Animal roars and wails) 25. Vanek *Quote: "Now is the time that you die!" 26. Alligator *Quote: (Alligator sounds) 27. Mothman *Quote: (Chittering sounds and clicks) 28. Dahlia (Incubator) *Quote: (Screams and shrieks) 29. Cerberus G-10 *Quote: (barking howls and horrible screeches) 30. U-10 *Quote: (Loud, thunderous moans and snarls) 31. Jonas Burton *Quote: "You guys ever seen a hippo fight?" 32. Jonas G Form 1 *Quote: "B-Betthhhhh....." 33. Jonas G Form 2 *Quote: (Roars) 34. Alex Transformed *Quote: "I cannot die...I am...a God." 35. Zombie *Quote: (Moans and snarls) 36. Cerberus *Quote: (Dog barks and growling) 37. G Infant *Quote: (Squeaks and hisses) 38. Kirk Matthews *Quote: "I'm not about to let her go on alone!" 39. Beth Underwood *Quote: "You can't touch me, asshole!" 40. Crow *Quote: (Cawing sound) 41. Hunter G *Quote: (Snarls and shrieks) 42. Hunter G 2 *Quote: (Deeper screams) 43. Black Widow *Quote: (Spider screeching) 44. Ripper *Quote: (Chirping and gurgling) 45. Hannibal Insect *Quote: (Buzzing sounds) 46. Eliminator *Quote: (Money screeches) 47. Undertaker *Quote: (Crumbling sounds and squeaks) 48. Neptune II *Quote: (Roaring sounds) 49. Guards *Quote: "Go! Go! Go!" 50. Charon *Quote: (Shuddering moans and heavy breathing) 51. Bat *Quote: (Chirps and squeaks) 52. Bandersnatch II *Quote: (Grunts and human cries) 53. Giant Moth *Quote: (Squeaking) 54. Parasites *Quote: (Chittering) 55. Glimmer II *Quote: (Gurgling sound) 57. Mikhail *Quote: "For our country..." 58. Mischa *Quote: "I stand strong!" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC)